One-shots, fluff and more
by Never the End127
Summary: Pretty much any one-shot you guys want. Prompts are welcome. Mainly Dick and Babs centered, a little Artemis and Kid Flash.
1. closet

**A/N- Hi there! Okay, so this story is completely experimental- (I'm also working on finishing Intrinsic and Reticent.) But I think it's going to be a collection of one-shots about various characters but mainly Dick and Babs. Ratings will vary. Thanks!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Dick and Babs**

**Summary: Age sixteen, Dick somehow manages to get Barbara to go on a date with him. So far, it's not going so well.**

* * *

Barbara Gordon does not do dates. She does not go for romantic strolls through the park or have cute little picnics by the lake. When any of her old boyfriends refused to make their 'relationship' facebook official, she did not get weepy or send them overly long text messages about her feelings. She didn't bother them with corny, one- month aniversarys, and never once made any of the few boyfriends she had had over the years watch twilight, or beaches, or titanic.

She still doesn't know how he conned her into this.

"Come on, admit it Gordon, you're loving this." Dick coaxed, smirking down at her, and she could see his eyes gleam behind his mask.

"Of course, boy wonder. What's not to love? I'm trapped in an airtight space with you for who knows how long?" Her words were harsh but her tone wasn't particularly snippy- dammit, he was working those eyes again. She looked away, or at least tried to, but in the tight, confined metal safe it was hard to move her neck.

The date had started off normal and cliche. For his birthday, Dick had demanded that Barbara at least get some coffee with him and let him pay- another glorious argument, but besides the point. Barbara, who at sixteen was far more caffine dependent then anyone her age should be, had grudgingly agreed. She was nervous at first- not because of any of that 'special' first date crap, but because she didn't want Dick to dredge up his feelings for her and make sure that she knew every freaking emotion going through his head. She swears he was born missing part of his brain, both for the obvious reasons, and because he doesn't really seem to have much of a filter between his head and his mouth.

They had been sitting on the board-walk, and Dick had been playing with her hair, twisting a curl around his finger and tickling it against her cheek. He always was so fascinated with her hair- like a cat batting at a bird. After a few moments of Barbara sipping her coffee while Dick made heartless ginger jokes, he had to bring it up.  
Because for some reason, he wants her to hurt him on his birthday.

He asks her why they're not together.

She's never been so gratefully for a bank robery in her entire life.

There was a sudden uproar of screaming and empty shots rang out, the bullets ringing off of metal and stone. She could tell from the sounds that no one was hurt. Yet. She and Dick had immediately dropped their coffee and started running towards the noise blindly.

But of course, to ask for a quick, clean battle against a gang of thugs would just be too easy. They had gone up against Captain Cold, who was expanding beyond the streets of his city and deciding to play with the big leages in Gotham. The situation would have been laughable if CC somehow hadn't managed to tase them, shove them in a coat closet and left them there.

"At least they didn't kill us?" Dick offered weakly.

"Optemistic, aren't you?" Barbara said dryly, trying to move her arm up in between them. "He just doesn't want to have to face Bats- gah, move over Grayson. You have a very bony elbow.

"Hey, I'm enjoying myself." Dick said defensively.

"I'm sure you are." Barbara smirked, trying to wiggle her arm up between their bodies and finding that there wasn't enough room.

Dick looked a little smug at this, leaning forwards a little so that her body was crushed even tighter against him. "Well, I've gotta say, Gordon, I'm loving the view." He chuckled a little and the hand that was wrapped around her shoulders started to work it's way around to her front.

Oddly, the lighting in here worked fine. Why was the lighting fine? Everything else was short-circuting today, including her brain, because Dick was still trying to work his hands over her uniform, between them so he could feel her up, because of course the smug bastard is thinking of nothing else at the moment.

"Grayson?" Barbara asked politely as Dick continued to try to take her cowl off with his teeth and cop a feel at the same time.

"Mmmm?" He hummed in her ear plesantly before giving the shell a gentle bite.

"Has it occured to you that we're locked in a closet?"

"It has." He agreed, working his mouth down her neck, lower, in the hollow of her throat. "You keep saying that like it's a bad thing."

"You're insaitable." Barbara accused. "Insaitable and-"

"And hormone-crazed." Dick added helpfully, and she gasped and swatted him, a little gentler than she intended, when his hand strayed below her waist. He grinned. "You usually add hormone-crazed."

"I was getting to that." Barbara said breathlessly.

"Well, it is my birthday." Dick murmured, nibbling on her neck. "And right now, all I really want is for you to finish that sentence."

"Then you shouldn't have interrupted." Barbara pointed out.

"Shhhh. Finish the sentence." Dick scolded with a quick nip at her neck.

"Ohh... I was going to say..." Barbara go out, her voice hesitant and breathless as Dick struggled to take off more of her costume.

"We're kind of pressed for time, Barbie. Bats could show up at any minute." Dick reminded her.

"Mmmm, oh, keep doing that..." He found the perfect spot on her neck and just started sucking. "You... you're sappy." She finally got out. "You're bossy and adorable and annoying. Funny, corny, sweet, lovey..." She felt the hard muscles of his chest pushing tighter against hers as he suddenly pushed her further into her wall, his teeth tugging on her ear urgently. "Annoying, endearing, fun to argue with, a worthy opponent at almost everything-"

"Almost everything, Barbara?" Dick critiqued, but she could tell that he was loving this.

"Almost. We still need to work on your ping-pong skills." She laughed as he nuzzled into her neck, nudging against her needily like a hyperactive puppy who wanted attention. "You are a player, a dog, whatever you want to call it. You have an incomprehensible kind of everlasting patience, especially when it comes to little kids, which I'll never understand but it's still really cute."

"And?" He prompted,

"And you're gorgeous." Barbara finished, looking up and wishing she could see his eyes. "The only problem is, you know that as well as I do."

Dick grinned. "We need to get locked in small spaces more often."

"Shut up Grayson." Barbara ordered shortly before dragging his mouth down to hers.

* * *

**A/N- thanks for reading! I'll have the last chapter for Intrinsic up soon!**


	2. fortune cookies

**Pairing- Spitfire (if you don't know who that is, you've been living under a rock.)**

**Story summary— Artemis had no idea that fortune cookies could lead to cuddling.**

**Rating—K+**

**Inspiration—Just broke open a fortune cookie that says, 'you can have your cake and eat it too. Thus, ideas have followed. Plot-less fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Watching Wally eat takeout is both a fascinating and terrifying process. For one thing, you're afraid that he's going to choke and end up killing himself at the rate he's shoving food into his mouth. At the same time, you're kind of in awe at the sight of watching someone down three containers of rice from the Fu Lai restaurant across the street in under a minute.

"Wally?" Artemis asks distractedly, staring at the TV incomprehensibly.

Wally made a loud, slurping noise as he finished off a container of noodles. He swallowed hard and grinned up at her with that cartoon-smile. "Yeah, babe?"

"You are disgusting, you know that?" Artemis rubbed her forehead tiredly against her palm, shaking her head.

"You love it."

"Do not." She claimed.

"Then what's the appeal?" He asked. Wally cocked his head like an interested kindergartener and climbed up onto the couch next to her.

"Hmm?" Artemis glanced away from their movie to look at him.

Wally paused the movie and grinned again, then reached across the back of the couch to turn off one of the lights, which is one of the most cliché, lame moves he could have pulled, she thinks, as his arm settles across her shoulders. Normally she hates clichés, but with him, it's kind of cute. Adorable, really. As in that youtube video of a kitten wrestling a turtle-level adorable.

"Why do you like me?" Wally asked.

"Let's not try to delve into that dark, ominous part of my subconscious, kid." Artemis huffed in amusement. "You'll break my brain."

"Is it because I'm cute?" Wally suggested. "It's cuz I'm cute, right?"

He was. Of course, she'll shoot herself in the foot before she tells him that. She rolls her eyes.

"Okay. So I must be funny then, right?"

"Funny-looking." She answers automatically, her eyes not flickering away from the unmoving picture frozen on the TV screen.

"Aw, babe, that was a low blow." Wally protests. And then, because he's under some sort of impression that just because he's got those big green eyes and those strong arms that he can pick her up whenever he wants, Wally's hands wrap around her waist and he pulls her into his lap. He adjusts their positions so that her head is just under his chin, and there legs tangle in the blankets when he kicks out the recliner on the sofa.

"Oh, no." Artemis unsuccessfully tries to squirm away when he tries to pull a blanket over-top of them. "We do not _cuddle,_ Baywatch. We do not do cuddling, pet names, hand-holding, or God help me, _couple names._ Horrible." She shuddered at the thought.

"Why not?" Wally asked, reaching out for the remote to resume their action movie. "What lucky lady wouldn't want to cuddle with someone so brilliant, charming, handsome, and funny?"

"You left out modest." Artemis reluctantly stretched out her neck to peck him on the cheek.

"Fortune cookie?" She heard the crackle of paper as he reached out for two slips of paper that he had pulled out of their take-out bag.

"Sure." Artemis complied, and Wally set a small slip of paper into her open palm.

Artemis stared at it for a moment. "Where's the cookie?"

Wally stared at her blankly for a moment, then finished chewing and swallowing. "Gee, I have no idea."

Artemis rolled her eyes and unfolded the scrap of paper.

Wally read his aloud with his mouth full. _"There are no ordinary moments."_ He frowned at it for a moment, then nodded appreciatively. "That's pretty good, considering the usual fortune-cookie-crap you usually get out of these things. What's yours say?"

"You can have your cake and eat it too." She read aloud.

Wally's grin stretched from ear to ear. "So you'll cuddle?"

She can't believe it, but sitting there in his lap, tossing popcorn at the screen at the poorly-written action flick, she actually does.

She wonders if that grin could possibly get any bigger as her head lulls onto his shoulder and she dozes into a light sleep.


	3. Lost

**Pairing—Kaldur and Tula**

**Rating—K+, angst**

**Summary—Since she's been gone, the sea doesn't look the same to him.**

* * *

Kaldur stills, letting the cool, dry current of air sweep across his clothes, his short hair, the thin sheen of sweat that lingered on his skin from his run down here from the cave. He's breathing heavily, still trying to adjust to this new form. When Kaldur is underwater, everything is still and silent. The currents are strong, but gentle. Everything in the sea is graceful, slow, tranquil.

Up here, even after two years Kaldur still struggles to adjust to the quick snaps as the wind changes direction, as the sun fades in and out of view behind the clouds. Everything in this world moves fast.

Losing her was like that. Losing her was like trying to be above and below the sea at the same time. Confusing. Frustrating. Impossible.

He can't touch the water anymore. Even looking at it makes him feel sick. Because whenever he saw the crest of a wave, he saw _her_, pale eyes and freckles and short, fine red hair that floated close to her head.

Tula. His love.

The team can't understand it. Everyone else had wept, yelled, panicked, found comfort in each other's arms after Tula's death was confirmed. But not him.

Now, Kaldur ran. Around the perimeter of the mountain, through the woods on the trail near Happy Harbor, in the training room. He runs like if he moves fast enough, he'll be able to catch her.

The Atlantians have a myth, about a man who ran day and night to escape a sea monster that pursued him. He ran and ran until he turned to stone.

Kaldur wishes this could happen.

* * *

**Thoughts? Prompts? Please leave comments.**


End file.
